New Beginnings
by faithc
Summary: Chloe leaves Badger Lake because she finds out that she is pregnant and fears for the life of her child, so in order for to keep her baby a secret she tell no one, not even the father. Seventeen years later, Chloe is taken and her children are left to find her, with only a photo album as a clue to who can help them find their mother. First fanfic. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

All Rights to Kelley Armstrong.

I sat in front of the toilet crying. I still fear that the Edison Group is after the experiments that they lost. I can't be pregnant. Not now. What race will the baby be, a Necromancer or a werewolf? Oh no, what is Derek going to say? I will not give up my baby. It's my responsibility to protect this child, even from their father. If I stay here Derek will make me get an abortion because it will be safer for me. If the Edison Group catches us and finds out I'm pregnant, their new experiments will be on my baby. How could I have let this happen? The best choice for my baby would for me to leave, hide, and leave Badger Lake and everyone behind because the more who know about my baby is one more that the Edison Group can torture it out of them. I drew a deep shaky breath, I didn't want to leave, but I knew it was for the best. I think about Tori and Simon, whom I think of as my brother and sister, how much I'm going to miss their bickering, and how much I love them. I think of Kit, who is more of a father to me after everything that we have been through. I think of Aunt Lauren, the one who tried her best to love me, and be a maternal figure after my mom died. Aunt Lauren was going to be crushed, but it was better this way, no one would hurt her to get to me. I remember about all my new friends, Maya and Daniel. I really am going to miss life at Badger Lake, at least my powers are under control and I won't have to worry about them while trying to raise my baby. I hate that I have to live my life like this, I hate what they did to me, but I know I would not be the same Chloe that I am now if it were not for everything that happened. I'm crying, and I can't even breathe, this is going to be so hard. Lastly I think about Derek, the love of my life, the father of my children. I think about the first time that we met, how he couldn't stand me, I think about our first kiss. I let all the memories of the past five years flow through my mind like a movie. It takes everything that I have just to stop crying. I find my backpack, I pack like I did so many years ago, except this time I have a fake ID that no one knows about, it took me weeks to make it, and I've always had it as back-up in case we needed to run from Badger lake. With my bag packed, I find a piece of paper and I write a letter to Derek.

Derek,

I'm so sorry, but I am leaving. I can't say why all that I can say is that it will be safer for you, and the rest of the gang if I did leave. This is something that I must do alone, please understand that this is not what I want, but that this is what needs to be done. I love you. I love every memory that we have, and I will cherish them. But I need to leave, I will do what is right. I know you don't understand, and I'm sorry that I can't explain it to you, just know that I love you, and I always will.

Love, Chloe

Tomorrow we go into the city for our weekly trips I will sneak away then. I get online and buy a plane ticket to New Orleans, somewhere where I will be able to lose myself in a crowd.

Derek keeps glancing at me, he knows something's wrong. I plaster a smile on my face and tell him that I'm okay. He knows that I'm lying but I'm glad that he doesn't try to get information out of me. We walk into the movie theater, and I take Derek aside.

"Hey, I'm going to the bathroom will you save me a seat" I say barely able to keep my voice from breaking. Derek grunts and starts to walk away, but I stop him. "I love you, Derek".

"I love you too, Chloe", he said. I try to remember everything about this moment because I know this is the last time I will ever hear him say those words, and it breaks my heart.

I give him a quick kiss on the cheek and go towards the back where the bathrooms are, but instead of going to the ladies room I keep going out the back. I grab the bag that I stashed in the car earlier, I leave my note in the front passenger seat, and then I hail a taxi and head to the airport. I make on the plane and I lose my composure. I let the tears fall. I know I'm doing the right thing, but it hurts. I close my eyes and let the lull of the plane drag me to unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 1

**17 years later.**

"Ugh! Mom is so going to kill me if she finds out I just failed my midterm", I said to my twin brother.

"Yeah, sis your screwed", Marcus replied.

We were walking home after track practice, Mom could barely pay rent so there was no way for us to have our own car; we were the best on the team. It was obvious to us why, we were necromancer werewolves, though everybody else just thought that we had good running genes. Mom says that nobody can know about us because there have never been hybrid before. Not like us. Normally if two races mix, one power becomes dominant, while the other gives the supernatural a little boost. My brother and I both have really strong necromancer powers, and we are both full blooded werewolves. We should be starting the change soon.

I growl under my breath, but my brother still hears and chuckles.

"Cheer up Siren, mom couldn't hurt a fly, the worst is that she'll give you extra chores", He says lightheartedly.

"That's what I'm afraid of" I reply. We both look at each other and break into fits of laughter simultaneously. Twins do have some weird sort of connection thing.

By now we are making our way up the stairs to room 3B on the third floor. It's been our home for the past two years. Mom moved to North Carolina because of two reasons, the first would be that it is pretty under the radar from any cabal, the second is that Marcus and I would start changing soon. We've been looking for nice house with a good backyard full of woods to change in, but right now we do not have enough money. When we start showing signs I think mom is going to take us on a "camping" trip at the cabin.

At the last step to get to our floor, we stopped. Something was wrong. It smelt different, it didn't smell like mom, she should be home by now. We cautiously moved to our door, listening to hear movement. Hearing nothing we opened the door to our empty home.

"Mom", I shout. I get no reply, and in the world that we live in that's bad. I crouch outside the door and smell two new scents, mom left with them. I go into my room and see a piece of paper on my bad. It was a warning from mom.

Siren and Marcus,

They have found us, get some clothes and money, and anything necessary. I'll meet up at the rendezvous point when I escape. I love you both, be strong and be careful. They don't know about you yet, the spell work, hiding your door to them, but they may come back to the apartment. You need to be gone as soon as possible. They must not find you.

Love, Mom.

I feel a tear escape as I hand the note over to Marcus. I physically shake myself. I don't have the time for distractions like this. I grab our bags out of the closet that we share and hand Marcus his. I pack like mom taught me to pack. Layering up I put only the bare necessities of clothing into the bag. I pick up an old book and open it to find close to three thousand. I take that and half it, giving some to Marcus in case we split up. I walk out of my room and into our mom's. I grab some of her clothes and put them in my bag. As I do so I feel something hard in her drawer, I move her shirt over and see a book. A photo album. I grab it and cram it into my bag just as Marcus shouts that we need to leave. I walk out into the living room and look back. I see the room I've lived in for two years now. I remember mom getting a witch to spell the door so that only those who know that it is there can see it. It was for our protection, and it worked just like the rings that hide our scent. The witch is one of mom's contacts, they trade for each other's help. The rings hide the fact that we are werewolves, they let us live in Syracuse for a couple of months.

I laugh at the memories of this place that my family has shared together. I turn around and walk out the door.

We were hiking in the mountain of North Carolina looking for the cabin in the woods that our mother bought for us to use a rendezvous point. It was cheap, it had one room, one bath and a small kitchenette. It was broken down and that's why mom got it, it meant that less people would go looking for it.

We broke through the dense trees and came into the clearing that held our cabin. It was the only cabin within miles, so no one would come up to bother us about being up here without our mother.

We got the key and unlocked the door, I let my bag fall to the ground as I sat down hard in the chair. This has never happened before. Mom always warned that it could happen, but I never thought that it actually would happen. I feel long arms wrap around me and I realize that I had been crying.

"I know Si, I want her back to, but we can't go after her, we don't even know who or what we took her. If they find out about us then everything that she has done to protect us would be in vain. I want to save her to sis but we can't", Marcus says, his breath warming my ear as he lets out a sigh, "I'll go get some food and blankets at the store, I'll be back". Marcus stands and walks out the door. I know he'll be back because no one is looking for us right now. I can only hope that it stays that way until mom finds us.

I let out a sigh and grab my bag, looking for the pair of pajama's that I had crammed in there, but instead of my pajama's I bring out the photo album that was hidden in mom's drawer. I flip through the book and see the pictures that mom had collected over the years, the picture of my brothers and mine's fifth birthday back when we lived on Florida. The picture of me and mom at my first middle school dance. I turn the page and stop, I had never seen this picture before; it was a group picture. Everyone in the picture looked to be about my age which was sixteen, except for two adults. One of the adults was a female with pretty blonde hair, kind of like my mom's, beside her a girl around the same height as her with short spikey dark hair. The other adult was an Asian man with graying dark hair, he had one arm over the girl with the spikey hair and the other arm was over his son, an Asian boy with blonde hair. The last two people in the picture was a tall boy with acne all over his face and greasy dark hair that fell in his hair, in front of him was a small girl with flat black hair. I realized with a shock that that was my mother.

This must be the group that she told us about, the ones that helped her bring down the Edison Group. The ones that she left to protect. They would always help save each other in the stories that she told us about.

I sat up with a start, they could help rescue our mother.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews. I'll try to add a new chapter every week but I do have school work. Yuck! **

**I do not own the Darkest Powers. All right to Kelley Armstrong.**

**Please R&R **

"Please", I begged.

"No, Si mom wouldn't want us to go after her", Marcus replied sternly, "even if we had backup, we are supposed to stay safe."

"How could you say that? How could you want that? For us to stay all safe and cozy while they could be torturing her."

"Siren please", He pleaded. I could tell he was close to breaking.

"Besides, we could get Matt to find them before we left", I said smugly. Matt is a ghost that helps us sometimes, he is a special type of ghost, a poltergeist. He died in this mid-twenties because the Edison group saw him as a threat, so now he does anything to get them back. What better way to get revenge than by thwarting their plans.

"Fine, but he had to know their location before we leave. Deal", Marcus slowly stated, while he rubbed his temples.

"Deal", I grab his hand and shake.

**Two hours later.**

We were both sitting on the floor with our legs crossed, holding hands to share our power. We could not summon to hard or we might raise some of the animals close to our cottage. Our powers are not as strong as our mothers, but we can raise animals without trying sometimes, and humans if we really try.

"Matt, we would like to speak to you", we say the greeting together.

After five minutes we add some juice to the summons.

"Hey, guys what's up", Matt says. He was around five six with light brown hair and deep blue eyes. He was really friendly, it was a shame for the Edison group to kill him so early in life.

"Hey Matt, we need your help", Marcus states slowly.

"Where's your mom", Matt says as he looks around, "And where are we".

"The Edison group has mom, we need your help, and we need to find some of my mom's friends from back when she was our age. We have a picture do you think you could help". I say with my heart beat in my throat.

"Yes, anything for you kids", Matt says casually.

"Here's the picture", I say as I hold the old photograph towards him.

"Okay, this should be an easy group to find. All supernatural, right?" Matt asked.

"Yes," I state, "Come back with their location, and thanks Matt." I said.

"Matt if our mom comes back before you get their location we will contact you." Marcus says. That traitor, we both know mom cannot do this alone.

"Okay, I'll be in touch", Matt says. He disappears to the other side.

Chloe's Point of View

I was in an interrogation room, like the ones that they have in the movies. After all these years my escape is still movies. I tried to move around to see what I could of the tiny room that they had brought me to last night. I could not move very far, they had tied my hands behind my back, and each of my legs was strapped to their respective chair legs.

I sighed, I did not know how I was going to get out of this. If it were the old days, Derek, Kit, Simon, Tori, and Aunt Lauren would save me, I would not be in this alone. I closed my eyes tight, they probably hated me for running. I missed them all, especially Derek. Sometimes I let my mind wander to them. Think about what they are doing right now, think about how things used to be.

I opened my eyes to the squeak of the door, as a beam of light blinded me.

"Hello Chloe", said a man with dark brown hair with an ominous smile, "How do you like this new building".

I did not answer. They could get me to talk. They would just have to kill me.

"This is a new building, but same place, I personally like this version better, we have some new toys here", the stranger said. "Where are your friends? Where's Derek, Tori, and Simon? I know that you were not living alone, we found clothes that are the right size for Tori and Simon in the room in your apartment. Tell us where they went." He yelled.

"I don't know where my OLD friends are", I said with bitterness. I haven't seen them for years, I always assumed they would stay at Badger Lake, but if they think I was with them then that means they do not know about my children yet.

"Well Chloe maybe we need to establish trust before you tell us where they are. Very well, my name is Doctor Bill Adison, I took over the establishment after Davidoff was killed, it took a while to get everything set up, and by that time the Nast no longer had the experiments because Badger Lake failed.", Dr. Adison stated calmly.

"What do you mean Badger Lake failed?", I winced, I was not supposed to say anything.

"Are you saying that you don't know what happened to Badger Lake Chloe?" He said with a triumphant gleam in his eyes.

"Yes", I state knowing that he already knew, and hoping that he would just leave.

"Then who were you living with that would leave?" he asked. "Go get me any type of DNA that you can find in that apartment, and do it fast. I need to know to be able to prepare for them here." He said to the guard behind him.

"Goodbye Chloe, I'll be back" Dr. Adison laughs as he leaves me in the dark once again.

I feel the tears come, they cannot touch my children. They would be safe as long as they were at the cabin. No one would look for them, no one could find them. I kept reminding myself this, like a chant inside my head, "they're safe inside the cabin; they're safe inside the cabin". As long as they stay there, they are fine. They will stay there, right? I ask myself. Siren is like Derek, she would come after me if she could but she has no resources, no help.

Siren cannot come without help. Marcus would not let her. I just need to trust them that they will be okay. I need for them to be okay. I need for them to stay safe. I need for them to stay alive. I hope they do.

I hope they do not come after me. I need a plan to get out of here before they even think of trying to do something that dangerous.

I look at the slight crack in the door, and see some kind of gas coming in through the crack. I start to feel drowsy. No, this cannot happen, they cannot drug me. I need a plan to escape. I fight against the pull, but soon the gas gets to be too much. I feel myself falling into a deep sleep. I cannot fight any longer and sleep takes me.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. This is mostly just a filler chapter before some of the action. I hope you like it. R&R!**

* * *

><p>Derek's point of view<p>

Ugh. I roll out of bed. My stomach's growling, so I make my way towards the kitchen. I live with Simon and Dad. Just like always. Tori, Lauren, and Emma live next door.

I reach the kitchen and decide to make a sandwich. I go for the simple peanut butter and jelly. As I make my sandwich I think about how we got here. After life at Badger Lake went sour we all ran, but we still stay in contact. Emma's parents hid her from the Edison Group until she was eighteen, and that's when they caught up with her.

We meet her when Tori and Lauren were taken, it was easy to get them out, but we rescued Emma as well. Her parents had already been killed, so she has been with us since. Emma's a necromancer. Emma's powers were a "success" meaning that they are reduced. She's not as strong as Chloe.

I freeze, I do not allow myself to think about that name, to think about her. If I do, I think about the horrible things that could happen to her without me to protect her. I know I should not care about Chloe, I mean she left me. I still have the note that she wrote, the note that broke my heart. I do not understand why she left, why she could not tell me anything other than the fact that she had to leave. At first I tried to follow he, I got as far as the airport, then her scent was lost for good.

I stand up from the table too fast and knock my chair down. Grimacing I pick it up and decide to go to the woods. I need to change.

I find the clearing in our home in Tennessee that I have been using for the past six months, we should be moving soon.

* * *

><p>Matt's point of view<p>

I have been wondering for three months trying to find these people. I have a new lead, I was at a safe house for supernaturals. Many of them where the age that Chloe is, the one who was in charge, Maya, mentioned a man named Kit, his group knows Maya and her friends, the description that she used to describe Kit makes me think of that picture. If this is not them, then I can just start at a new place.

I glance over at the house that houses Kit and his two sons, while the house beside houses his daughter, and two other women.

I walk towards the house and into the living room. I see a head with dark hair covered in silver streaks. He was bent over looking at papers, I walk around to see what his face looks like.

He glances up. It's him, this is one of the men from the picture Siren showed me. I look at what he is looking at, it seems he is about to move, Siren needs to meet up with him before that happens.

I start my journey back to the cottage in the woods to tell Siren and Marcus the news.

"Siren, Marcus, wake up guys!" I yell. "I found them, they are living in Georgia right now, but they will be leaving soon. You guys need to get to them as fast as you can".

"Okay give us the address". Marcus replies.

* * *

><p>Marcus's Point of View<p>

I can't believe Mom's not back yet. She's been gone for the past three months, but now Siren and I are going to save her for once. We are leaving tomorrow morning to go to Tennessee before they leave. Matt's staying with them but out of their sight until we get there. Apparently they have a necromancer with them.

"I just want mom back". I say with a forlorn expression.

"Me to". I hear Siren say behind me. "We will get her back, I promise Marcus".


End file.
